callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
KSG
The KSG is a bullpup pump-action shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Strike Team. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign This shotgun appears in the mission "Karma" in a security weapons cache. After completing the mission "Odysseus" the player can select it for use anytime before a mission. In the campaign, it fires buckshot (just like the KSG 12 in Modern Warfare 3), unlike its multiplayer and zombies counterparts, which fires slugs. Multiplayer The KSG is unlocked at Level 34. It is the third shotgun available to unlock. It is the only shotgun in the game to fire slugs instead of standard buckshot ammunition that is fired by other shotguns. As a result, its one-hit-kill range is superior to all the other shotguns, killing in one to two shots at medium range. However, since it only fires a single slug, it is considerably harder to land shots on targets compared to other shotguns. It is recommended to aim down the sights instead of hip-firing. It is also strongly recommended not to crouch or prone then shoot immediately as the shot will be inaccurate. At the edge of its effective range, the KSG will kill in one shot if it is a headshot, so it is possible to "snipe" enemies at a surprising distance. The Long Barrel is an excellent attachment for this weapon as it increases the KSG's effective range even further, increasing effectiveness at medium range. The Laser Sight is also useful, as the higher accuracy from the hip can prove useful if the player is unable to aim in a tight situation. The Adjustable Stock can be an effective choice, as aiming down the sights with this weapon is generally more effective than hip-firing, but because the Stock only boosts movement speed while ADS for shotguns by 8%, the benefit is minimal. The Suppressor on this weapon slightly lowers its range and one-hit-kill ability, but still is capable of executing silent kills at decent ranges. Firing shortly after switching stances greatly decreases accuracy with the KSG. The use of Fast Mag permits two shotgun shells to be inserted simultaneously, effectively halving its reload time, although this usually is not needed since the KSG has a magazine capacity of fourteen rounds and a low fire rate. The Millimeter Scanner can be used to great effect on maps with lots of thin cover, due to its unusually high penetration (compared to the buckshot shotguns) and high damage per slug. The KSG is the fourth weapon tier in Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Quickdraw Handle attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 3) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 4) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 5) *Adjustable Stock (unlocked weapon level 6) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Quickdraw Handle (unlocked weapon level 9) *MMS (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies In Origins, the KSG is available for purchase through the Mystery Box for 950 points when the 115 Generator it is located near is active. Just like the Multiplayer counterpart of the weapon, it shoots slugs instead of buckshot rounds, reducing the pellet count to 1, but trading it off for increased damage. Because of the the slugs included in the weapon, it sports very high damage that can be effective in the later rounds if aiming for the head. In addition, it has a very high amount of ammunition, at a total of 70 slugs, counting all of the slugs that are first inserted in the weapon. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Mist Maker, resulting in a doubled magazine size and slug capacity of 28 and 112, respectively, the ability to load two shells at a time when reloading, the addition of a Reflex Sight, and higher damage, making it a one hit kill until around Rounds 30-32 (including headshots) with Double Tap II, otherwise, it is effective until Round 30, making it one of the most powerful weapons that is not a Wonder Weapon, and subsequently one of the most powerful shotguns featured in Zombies. The reason why the Mist Maker is very powerful in comparison to the Pack-a-Punched regular weapons (i.e. Executioner/Voice of Justice) in terms of overall power is that it fires a highly concentrated slug rather than mutiple buckshot pellets, making for a very high damage in a single shot, and it has a very high ammunition capacity for its power. It can shoot for a maximum of 5000 damage per shot, and a minimum of 3750. Gallery KSG BOII.png|The KSG in first-person KSG iron sights BOII.png|The iron sights KSG reloading BOII.png|Reloading KSG pumping BOII.png|Pumping KSG Beta Menu Icon BOII.png|The KSG's icon on ELITE Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Below the iron sights, there appears to be a diamond on it. This is easier to seen when Aimming Down the Sights. **Interestingly enough, all other shotguns have visible Deck of Card symbols on them. *The KSG in Call of Duty: Black Ops II is the first shotgun in Call of Duty history to chamber slugs instead of the usual buckshot. **In the campaign, it will shoot the usual buckshot shells instead of slugs. *When reloading the KSG, green shells will be used, but red shells are ejected instead. *The KSG has the highest maximum damage per shot (200) out of any bullet-firing weapon in the Call of Duty series (in multiplayer). **The KSG is the first shotgun in the series to have a headshot multiplier, followed by the shotguns in Call of Duty: Ghosts when equipped with Slug Rounds. *The Mist Maker (Pack-a-Punched KSG) is one of the highest-damage weapons in Zombies, beating the Porter's X2 Ray Gun (Pack-a-Punched Ray Gun) and the Voice of Justice (Pack-a-Punched Executioner) at a one-hit kill anywhere to the body until round 30. **The Mist Maker has the second highest magazine capacity among shotguns in the Call Of Duty series with 28 shells, behind the AA-12 in Modern Warfare: Mobilized and Modern Warfare 3: Defiance with 32 shells.''' *Unfortunately, the KSG seems to not be effected by Deadshot Daiquiri. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Shotguns